American Orphan: Who is Koji Really?
by Soul Flyer
Summary: An American girl with no parents winds up in Tokyo during the Meiji era and has no recolection of her past. This is completed! The sequal has arrived!
1. Takuro's Duty:To Protect At All Costs

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, that I do not. I wish I did own him, indeed I do. Perhaps I should call my lawyers and have them fight the other lawyers in a sumo battle and whoever wins can keep Rurouni Kenshin. That would be fun to watch! However, I do own Takuro, Waotaka, Koji, and anyone else you don't know. The plot is from my own disturbed mind,  
  
AN: This is my first fic for Rurouni Kenshin, and I doubt its any good, so no flames please. Another warning, I am a really bad updater. *Dodges angry mob* I know! But I will do my best. Writing is an art form to me and it takes time. But if I get a lot of reviews, I'll update faster... I promise...  
  
One more thing before I start this fic, I have only seen the English Dub version of RuronKen, and I can't make it as authentic as some other fics in here. *Runs from yet another angry mob* Hang on! I will add some Japanese phrases and words, however I doubt they are the correct ones... and I will put in the occasional oro's here and there. Happy?  
  
(AN: I don't know a whole lot of the history back then, and I doubt Japan traded with America at the time, but it would have to do for my story to work out. K? Now on with the story!! Finally!)  
  
American Orphan: Who Is Koji Really? By Soul Flyer ~~~~ Chapter 1: Takuro's Duty: To Protect At All Costs  
  
The water was slightly choppy that day out at sea, and the tiny trading boat was in for a rough voyage. Soon, the skies darkened and a storm began to toss the boat around in the water. Captain Waotaka was shouting orders to the crew, keeping close eye on the cargo. The crew members aboard were working hard to keep the boat orderly and making sure none of the valuable trades they had made in America went overboard.  
  
The trading between America and Japan was a new thing, and not very many people were happy with it. It was mostly because the items Americans considered normal and regulation were forbidden in Tokyo. However, several groups in the Underworld were very interested in the items America imported, and traded frequently, hiring trade boats to do it for them.  
  
"Tie down the cargo, Takuro-chan!" a crewmember yelled. The captain noticed that Takura wasn't where he usually was in situations. He must not have heard the command, so Captain Waotaka shouted out with his deep voice, "Takuro-chan! Get up here and tie down that cargo.  
  
A young teenage boy came from up under the deck and immediately went to the new cargo and began tying it down. This time, Takuro had heard the command. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of loose pants. His hair and eyes were brown and there was a black headband on his forehead. He was slightly muscular for someone his size, but his strength had saved voyages more than once. Takuro was Captain Waotaka's pride of the ship, and he was proud of him.  
  
Just as he finished tying down the cargo, the boat tilted and Takuro was sent rolling over the deck, grunting as his funny bone hit solid wood. He hit his head on the side of the ship and almost passed out as his entire body was consumed by pain.  
  
The captain saw Takuro tumble over the deck and ran to his rescue. Turning to another crewmember he said, "Keep her steady!" The sailor nodded and took control of the wheel, struggling to keep her from tilting a whole lot. Before Waotaka could reach the boy, the ship lurched again and this time Takuro was thrown overboard. Waotaka could hear the cry, "Man overboard!" A sailor came up to him and said, "Leave him, he's good as dead in those waters."  
  
Waotaka shook his head in a determined sort of way. "I have never lost a man to the sea in all my years of sailing, and I'm not about to start!" Then, he found a rope and tied it to his waist and using a cord in his pocket he tied back the sleeves of his gi. He gave the other end of the rope to a sailor and said, "Tie this down, quickly!" Once the rope was secure, Captain Waotaka said a silent prayer to the Gods, and then Dived into the water and swam franticly towards Takuro, who was about to go under the water.  
  
To Waotaka, it seemed as if he had been swimming for hours, but he refused to give up. He couldn't lose Takuro! He would not allow it! After an eternity, Waotaka found Takuro, but it didn't look good. "PULL!!!!!!" he shouted, once he had a firm grip on Takuro. "PULL! PULL!" Up on deck, the entire crew heard him. They all grabbed a section of the rope connected to the captain and pulled with all their might. Finally, the captain and teen were on deck safely.  
  
Waotaka was on his feet in an instant, despite his exhaustion. He lifted the teen into an upright sitting position. Takuro coughed out sea water and opened his eyes, much to everyone's delight. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned for the boy's safety. Takuro had become a son to him almost, and helped ease the ach in his heart for the loss of his own family in the war. Both Takuro and Waotaka lost a loved one, and they bonded, helping each other with the heart ache.  
  
Takuro stood up suddenly, as if he hadn't fallen overboard unconchise at all. That was something Waotaka admired about him, always on his feet no matter what. He would probably get back up even if he lost both his feet.  
  
"I'm fine, Senchou Waotaka'" Takuro assured the captain. "However, there's something you need to see!" The boat tilted again, but Waotaka and Takuro held onto the side of the boat.  
  
"That will have to wait, Takuro-chan," the captain shouted. But for now we need to get out of this storm!"  
  
Takuro remained silent for a moment. Was it alright if the matter waited? He had been holding it off for most of the voyage, and he didn't know how much longer it could wait. He decided he had no choice to begin with, so it would have to wait.  
  
"It will have to wait, Takuro-chan," Waotaka said again. "Understand?"  
  
Takuro nodded. "Ossu!" he said.  
  
They continued to fight the storm for almost an hour, and luckily it was without any other incident or disaster. The worst was several minor injuries sustained by several crew members. None of the cargo had gone overboard, thanks to Takuro, who also suffered several bruises and cuts. The captain, Waotaka, was unharmed by the storms wrath. They were only a few miles from shore now, and it would take a mere 40 minutes to reach home.  
  
"Dayu," ordered Waotaka, "get first-aid supplies from below, and be quick." Dayu nodded and with an "Ossu!" he went below deck.  
  
Waotaka approached Takuro, who was sitting propped up against the ship's wall with his hands behind his head, and sat next to him. Takuro didn't seem to notice him. He was preoccupied with several worries. Waotaka noticed this, which was another thing that puzzled him. What was going on with Takuro?  
  
"What's wrong, Takuro-chan?" he asked. "Its not like you to space out like that. Your usually very alert. Mind telling me what's going on?"  
  
Takuro jumped at the captain's deep voice. "Huh? Oh." He shook his head, clearing thoughts. "I was just thinking about something."  
  
"About what?" the captain asked.  
  
"Something like, why are we trading illegal items? I thought you were a man of honor. Not some common crook."  
  
A light clicked on in Waotaka's mind. "Oh, I see," he said thoughtfully. "That's what's bothering you. I wouldn't have gone on this trip if I knew what we were trading in the first place." He laughed. "I just follow orders of whoever hires me and I transport their cargo and trade for items they specify. If they don't want me to know what the cargo is, then I won't. That help?"  
  
Takuro smiled. "Yeah, I guess so," he said. Waotaka smiled. The boy was indeed special. Takuro was someone who wasn't found of American trading, but he enjoyed the company of Waotaka, and Waotaka looked after him. They had become family almost. Takuro accompanied Waotaka on every voyage since the day they met. However, Takuro's father wasn't happy about it.  
  
Suddenly, Dayu popped out from under the ship's deck with a worried look on his face. "Senchou Waotaka! There's an emergency! Come see! Quickly!"  
  
Waotaka's face became stern, and as he gripped the sword hilt at his side he asked, "What is it Dayu?" Dayu only said, "Come see for yourself!" Waotaka stood up. "Alright then. Lets go see this emergency."  
  
Takuro suddenly remembered something. "Senchou, wait!" he called, but Waotaka didn't hear him. Takuro jumped up and followed the two men below the deck. In the dark, Dayu pointed to a bundle on the floor tucked away near the first-aid equipment. Whatever it was, Dayu had covered it with a blanket. When Waotaka bent over to see what it was, Takuro tugged on his arm.  
  
"Wait," he said quickly. "I can explain, almost."  
  
Takuro didn't even wait for Waotaka's reply. The brown-haired teen bent down and pulled away the coarse blanket, revealing a 10 year old girl with auburn hair. She didn't look like any Japanese person Waotaka saw. The captain said nothing, only stood strait up, staring at the child. He noticed her head had been wrapped up in a poor manner, obviously done by an inexpericance person.  
  
"Okay then," the captain said slowly. "Explain, Takuro-chan. You said you could." Turning to Dayu, he said, "Dayu, tend to those who need help." Dayu nodded and collected the first-aid kit and went above deck to tend to the crew's injuries.  
  
Takuro sighed, and tried his best to place all his thoughts in order. He closed his eyes, and began to tell the captain what he knew, the best way he could.  
  
"While we were still in America, that's when all of this started, obviously. I don't know how, but it did. I was on my way back to the ship with supplies, when I saw two men chasing a woman. This girl was with her. The two almost ran into me, and the men were getting closer. It was easy to see what their intentions were."  
  
"And the intentions were?" Waotaka asked. Takuro almost choked on his next words. "They wanted to kill the girl and her mother. I don't know the reasons." He faltered, afraid to go on. "Go on, Takuro," the captain urged. Takuro looked at Waotaka in shock. He had never called Takuro by his actual name; it was always Takuro-chan. Takuro realized that the captain was regarding him as a man now, no longer a child.  
  
"Ossu," Takuro said and continued with his story.  
  
"The mother looked at me and recognized me from our ship. I saw her the day we docked, and she smiled at me, waving. She saw us unload at the dock that morning. I think she was with the trader. 'Her father is dead,' she told me, indicating her daughter. 'Take care of her, please!' Before I could decline, the two men stabbed her in the back with a knife. The poor woman died in my arms. I had no way to stop them.  
  
"They took the little girl from my side and hit her on the head which knocked her out. They began to carry her away, but they didn't get far. I tackled the bastards and beat the shit out of them." Waotaka nodded. It was like Takuro to pull something like that. A year before, Takuro noticed some men beating a woman for some stupid reason only a drunk person could think of. Takuro challenged them and the men needed a doctor's care to recover. "Before I could beat them any further, I remembered the girl. I bandaged her head and brought her to our ship. She slept for a large portion of our voyage, waking up at times, but I took care of her the best I could."  
  
"Is that all?" Waotaka asked.  
  
"Yes," Takuro replied.  
  
The captain thought about this for a moment, and then he said, "I suppose you've been sneaking her food, right?" Takuro nodded. "I've been giving her some of my rations." "That would explain why you haven't been as attentive as you usually are," Waotaka said thoughtfully. After a few more moments of uneasy silence, Waotaka asked, "What's her name?"  
  
Takuro knelt beside the girl and said quietly, "As far as I know, she has no name. She has not told me. However, that bump on her head may be serious, and I don't think anyone on this ship can help her. We need to get a doctor now! I tried to tell you about her sooner, but you were always busy. She needs medical attention as quickly as possible."  
  
Waotaka nodded. "I know a doctor in Tokyo that is very good. We'll take her to him. But she cannot stay in Japan, that's for sure."  
  
"Where else can she go?!" Takuro yelled. "If we take her back to America, those men are sure to find her and kill her! I won't let that happen! Not while there is breath in my body!" Waotaka jumped in shock. This was yet another oddity for Takuro's behavior. Takuro never yelled, let alone to Waotaka. Perhaps his lack of food was telling on him.  
  
*Takuro-chan* the captain thought to himself. *You are indeed brave.* "She cannot stay in Japan without papers, Takuro. What do you want me to do with her?" He saw that Takuro had tears streaming down his face. This was serious then, Takuro was serious about this little American girl.  
  
"This girl's mother put all of her trust in me to protect and take care of her daughter. All of her final trust into a complete stranger! I have a responsibility now! To make sure this girl survives in the world just like her mother wanted. I'll forge papers for her if I have to; even give her a new name! BUT SHE WILL SURVIVE!!! I don't care if its illegal even!" Waotaka shook his head slowly. "Takuro, it's just not possible..." he said quietly.  
  
The girl began to stir, and she woke up groaning. "Tacky?" she mumbled softly. "Why are you so loud? My headache makes my ears hurt." Takuro's attitude changed in a millisecond, from angry and yelling, to kind and gentle. It was scary almost to Waotaka.  
  
"I'm sorry, little one," Takuro said softly. The captain noticed that Takuro's voice was much different that it usually was. "I'll try to be a little more quiet from now on." The little girl smiled, mumbled something along the lines of "Thank you," and fell back to sleep.  
  
Something dawned on Waotaka. He knew English and understood every word the two youngsters had spoken, it was important for his job. He also knew several other languages, but how did Takuro know English? Did someone teach him?  
  
"How do you know English?" Waotaka asked. In almost a whisper, Takuro replied, "My mom taught me." Waotaka winced. He knew he had hit a bad spot. Takuro's mother was slaughtered in the Meiji Revolution by samurai.  
  
Before Waotaka could say anything else, Dayu came back down and said, "Senchou, we are about to dock. What are your instructions about the, um...?" Waotaka shook his head. "Don't say a word about her, Dayu. She needs to be kept secret." Dayu nodded, and soon he went about getting the boat docked efficiently.  
  
Waotaka studied the girl for a moment. *She's small, perhaps...*  
  
"Takuro," he said suddenly. "She's small enough to be hid in your arms while we travel to Tokyo. We'll take her to that doctor I told you about, and we'll see about, well, making her a citizen." Takuro's eyes lit up. "I knew you'd understand," he said. Then he laughed and said, "We'll have to teach her Japanese then." Waotaka nodded.  
  
Takuro gingerly covered the tiny child up and scooped her up in his arms. Then they were up on deck and on their way to Tokyo to see a doctor named Dr. Gensi.  
  
I hoped you all liked that. Please review, tell me if it was good or did it suck? I must know! I know Kenshin isn't in the story yet, but he will be, don't worry. I need a minimum of five positive reviews to continue the story, cause I want an audience for once. So review! Catch you all later! Soul Flyer 


	2. Hello Koji, Welcome to Japan

Hey everyone, I know I said I needed five positive reviews for my story to continue, but three special reviewers made me so happy that I decided to update with only three. I will take this time now to reply to those three special people:  
  
Naomi: I'm glad you like how much thought I put into this story, it's not easy when you know there's something you could screw up with... The question about the doctor was answered already in the first chapter, but I'll forgive you. They didn't set it up like I hoped. Some of your other questions will be answered in this chap, but I'll tell you this much; the story began when the Kenshin-gumi just defeated the Onibabwan group (cause those are the epis I saw) and it will take place mainly 6 years later. That okay?  
  
Katie West: I don't think Koji would stay at the dojo; she'll be a frequent visitor however, just like Dr. Genzai's granddaughters. Kaoru will be a sort of mother figure for Koji, and Takuro will be a father figure (and that's who Koji will be living with.) And yes, later on Kenshin and Kaoru will be married, I couldn't let that not happen, now could I?  
  
MoonChild: I'm very happy you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Kenshin, wish I did. You all know the story! @_@x  
  
On with the second chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2: Hello, Koji; Welcome to Japan  
  
Waotaka and Takuro walked quickly down the streets of Tokyo to get the young girl to Dr. Genzai's, but slow enough so they didn't attract attention. Takuro kept glancing at the girl to make sure she was well hidden and still sleeping. His mind raced with worries of her health. If she didn't get medical care soon, she might not make it. Takuro shook his head, chasing away any horrible thought that cluttered his head. He made a promise, a promise to protect a child, to keep her safe and alive. He would die before she would have a chance to fall into the hands of danger and death. He would not allow it!  
  
Waotaka didn't say anything at all during their trip to the doctor's house. He too was worried about the girl. Who was she, and why did those men want to kill her? And of all people, why did that woman trust Takuro, who wasn't even American? That puzzled Waotaka to the extreme. However, if he was going to make her a legal citizen of Japan, she would need a Japanese name. But what could it be? She was an orphan who had no home to return to, no family, and maybe not even a solid background. Waotaka decided she could keep her original name if she wanted, but if the officials had other ideas, then she would need a name.  
  
Waotaka almost passed Dr. Genzai's house because he was thinking so much. If it hadn't of been for Takuro, they might have missed it.  
  
"Uh, Waotaka? Sir?" questioned Takuro. "Isn't this the place," he said, indicating the doctor's home. Waotaka was jolted back to reality with a "huh?"  
  
"Isn't this the place," Takuro repeated. Waotaka nodded solemnly. "Indeed it is," the captain confirmed. He walked up to the door and tapped on it gently. "Dr. Genzai's?" he called. After a second or two, the door slid open and standing there was a beautiful woman with raven hair. "Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
Waotaka nodded. "Yes, I'm looking for Dr. Genzai's. Is he home, its an emergency." He motioned to Takuro who came closer to the door. The raven haired woman shook her head and said, "I'm afraid he isn't here at the moment. He had to step out for a few hours."  
  
Takuro became frantic. "Can you tell us where he is?" he said urgently. "Its very important that we find him!" The woman looked at Takuro curiously. "What's the emergency?" she asked. "My name is Megumi Techkani. I'm studying with him to be a doctor; I might be able to help."  
  
Waotaka looked at Takuro. "Show Miss Megumi, Takuro, the emergency." Takuro seemed a little unsure of showing the child to a strange woman, besides the doctor. "It's alright," Waotaka assured him. "We can trust her." Takuro hesitated, but he slowly moved the blanket off the child with the bandages wrapped around her head. Megumi gasped. "Bring her inside, quickly!" she ordered.  
  
Once the little child was lying down on a mat with Megumi tending to the bump on her head, Takuro couldn't stand it any longer. "Is she alright?" he asked franticly. "How serious is it? Will she make it?"  
  
Megumi looked at him sternly. "I can't answer all those questions at this moment. However, I can give you an idea of how serious it is.  
  
"From what I can tell, she suffered from a severe concussion. I'm amazed that she's even alive. It will be a while before we can tell what effect it had on her, but I will not be surprised if she suffers from memory loss." "Memory loss?" Waotaka repeated. "You mean like amnesia?"  
  
Megumi nodded. "I have a question for you though," she said indicating Takuro. "Where is she from? She doesn't look like any kind of person I've seen in Japan, and the clothes puzzle me as well. Care to explain, Mr. uh..." "Takuro," the teenager informed her, and he began to tell her the situation that led to her being in his care. During his story, Megumi didn't say a single word, but when he finished, she had tears down her face.  
  
"I see," she said when he finished. "I can't do everything to help her recover. We need to take her to Dr. Genzai's now. I'll take you there."  
  
Once again, the girl was in Takuro's arms safely hidden from view. Megumi placed several doctor supplies in a bag, and Waotaka continued to space out some more. Soon, they found themselves in front of a run down dojo. Out in the yard, there was a red-haired man being chased playfully by two young girls. Watching the game were three other people sitting on the porch laughing and talking among themselves. Megumi opened the gate and called out to one of the three people.  
  
"Dr. Genzai's!" she called. "There are several people who need your help!"  
  
The oldest of the three people on the porch looked up and instantly recognized Waotaka. He waved and walked over to them. "Greetings, Waotaka- san!" the old doctor said cheerfully. "Long time, no see! What can I do for you, old friend?"  
  
"Good to see you to, Dr. But I have an emergency. Takuro, show him." Takuro nodded, and once again the young girl was revealed. The girls had stopped chasing the red-haired man and came over to investigate.  
  
"What's going on, Grandpa?" one asked. "Yeah, what's going on?" said the other. The doctor looked at his granddaughters and said, "You just keep playing with Kenshin, you two. Grandpa needs to work now." The girls smiled and they tackled the man Dr. Genzai's called Kenshin. His yells "ORO!" could be heard.  
  
Inside the dojo, the young girl had been treated and bandaged up properly by the talented Dr. Genzai's. Everyone that was at the dojo that day was very concerned about the girl's health, and were shocked at the story Takuro told them. Waotaka could tell that Takuro didn't want to go through the story any more.  
  
A woman named Kaoru was one of the first who warmed up to the young girl. "Oh the poor thing!" she cried. "I know what its like to lose your parents. But she was so young, and it was so violent! I heard America was a place of good people!" Her ranting went on like this for a long time until a tall man, a little older than Takuro showed up and shut Kaoru up. This new arrival, Sanosuke Sagara, was quickly informed of what was going on by everyone else, except Takuro, who was holding the sleeping girl in his arms.  
  
A student at the dojo, Yahiko, was also very interested in this girl. "What her name?" he asked. Takuro shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he said.  
  
Waotaka was watching the red-haired man, Kenshin. For some reason, Kenshin gave Waotaka the chills, despite the man's dorky appearance, and despite the pink gi. (Sorry, couldn't resist!) Perhaps it was that sword at his belt... Whoever he was, Kenshin didn't say anything during the entire ordeal. He looked as if though he was concentrating on something important.  
  
Dr. Genzai's shooed everyone outside, save Takuro, who wasn't exactly willing to leave the girl behind. When everyone was gone, it took about ten minutes for her to wake up. When she did, Takuro was given a major shock.  
  
"Where am I?" the girl mumbled, but Takuro didn't hear her say it in English! She was speaking in perfect Japanese!  
  
"Your in a dojo in Tokyo," Dr. Genzai's told her. "What is your name, child?"  
  
The girl didn't say anything for a while, until...  
  
"I don't know my name. Do you know my name?" Takuro didn't stop himself. It just blurted out. "Koji," he said. "Your name is Koji. Do you remember anything, Koji?" he asked. Koji shook her head. "I don't."  
  
Takuro was shocked once again. What could of happened to cause this? Before either man in the room could ask her anything else, Koji was sleeping once again.  
  
"Welcome to Japan, Koji," Takuro said softly. "Welcome home." ~~~~~~~~~~~ Any one ever gets a tingling feeling in their fingers when they know they wrote something good? I do! I didn't expect this chapter to get out so fast! Please review and I will continue to update when you do, and I will reply to reviews in my updates as well! So, click on that little button in the corner call Submit Review, and you'll be just fine, trust me. I'm sorry it wasn't as long as the last chapter, but I'll do better next time. I promise! I just can't believe I actually have an audience! See ya'll next time! Soul Flyer 


	3. The Vows of Kenshin and Takuro

Hey everyone, I'm back! Did I say I was a lousy updater? I thought I was, considering my other abandoned fics. I think this one might actually make it! I've been chucking these chapters out like my life depends on it. It probably does. *Glances at the dagger at her throat held by her muse* Muse: Keep Writing! Soul Flyer: Okay, I will, I will! Just put the sharp pointy thing away! Muses, gotta love 'em. Can't live with them, can't live without them. Kinda like my annoying little brother. Sucks to be me. O.ox Now, time to reply to reviewers on chapter 2!  
  
Katie West: To tell you the truth, Katie, Koji doesn't remember anything at all, so she has no idea at what's going on. I made it so Koji would stay with Takuro because he was the one her safety was trusted to. K? I still haven't decided if I'm going to include Kenji in this fic considering that Kenshin and Kaoru are married. Hmm... What do you think?  
  
Naomi: I know what you mean about nosy parents! I have some myself! But I'm glad you liked that last chapter, so here's another one for you to chew on!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, I probably never will either. Unless I get a lot of money. Until then, don't sue me, 'cause I don't have money yet!  
  
AN: I've made this chapter a little supernatural, nothing like you would normally see in an actual Kenshin episode... I also kinda twisted the history and what Kenshin is known for, so if you don't like it, please don't kill me! Just say so in the review box. (I won't listen though, 'cause this is my story and you can go and write your own.) But I am working hard to keep this fic from deviating to an AU fic... I think. On with Chapter 3! This one makes the plot thicken! I am genius! I've talked to much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: The Vows of Kenshin and Takuro  
  
It's been two days since Koji arrived in Japan via the trading boat, and Koji slept without interruptions since she woke up the first time. When Koji awoke the second time in the Kamyia dojo, it was apparent that she indeed remembered nothing that happened that night in America. She had no memory of having parents who were killed before her very eyes, nor did she remember her own name. Every adult in the dojo couldn't decide whether to feel sorry for her because she couldn't remember anything, or to be relived because she couldn't remember.  
  
The Kenshin-gumi was delighted that Koji woke up with an almost complete recovery the second morning she was there, except her memory loss of course. As the day progressed, it was evident that Koji was completely oblivious to her past. In his heart, Takuro thought it was for the better that Koji didn't remember the death of her parents. Also, Takuro wouldn't admit to it, but he knew the closer he got to Koji, the more he would hope she would never remember her true past. When Koji did remember, she might want to return home, to America. She might want to stay, but nothing was for certain.  
  
The entire day the Kenshin-gumi discussed what could be done to help Koji, and where she would stay. After much debate, it was determined that Koji would stay with Takuro. Waotaka thought it would be for the best, because Koji's mother walked up to a complete stranger and trusted her daughter's life to him. Once it was decided, Waotaka left to meet up with city officials to allow Koji to become a citizen of Japan.  
  
"It was as Megumi suspected," Dr. Genzai said that night over dinner. (Kenshin cooked by the way. Phew! I won't let Koji suffer Kaoru's cooking yet. I'll have to fix that.) "That whack to the head she received from those thugs must have obliterated her memory to a severe extreme. She's done so much traveling today, and it would be a good idea she stay put for the night." Everyone in the dojo was happy to let her stay the night, the happiest being Kaoru, of course.  
  
"Of course I'll let her stay the night!" Kaoru wailed. "Do you think I'm heartless? The poor girl has gone through so much already, and I'll be glad to lend a hand!"  
  
Megumi had taken Ayambe and Suzumbe home for the night, but she would be back in the morning to check up on Koji. Takuro was staying the night to keep an eye on Koji, who at the moment was tasting the new foods of Japan. She didn't seem to know that the adults were talking about her. Takuro was a little unsure about the fact she could speak Japanese. How did that come about?  
  
"Dr. Genzai," he said, "could you explain how Koji could be speaking in Japanese so fluently? Please?" Kenshin nodded. "I too would like to know how she could be doing that," he said. "How is it possible, Dr.?" Dr. Genzai shook his head in a confused sort of way. "I'm not sure how that could be. Perhaps she heard so much of it that her mind just clicked. But I don't think it's that simple, so I'm in the dark as much as you are in this one."  
  
"Takuro?" came a small voice. Everyone looked in the direction it came from, and saw it was only Koji, who had devoured everything on her plate. She had used her hands to eat, being that she wasn't a master of chopsticks yet. There was food all over her hands.  
  
"What is it, Koji?" Takuro replied. "Where did Uncle Waotaka go?" she asked, her bright green eyes shining at him. He laughed softly and walked over to her and began to clean her hands. As he did, he said, "Uncle Waotaka has gone to some important people to let them know about you. Is that okay?"  
  
Koji smiled big and said, "That's okay with me!" Takuro felt his heart and soul fly when he looked into her eyes. She seemed to reach out to him like she was his own child. Takuro wondered, how can anyone have the heart or reason to kill this little girl? But that was a good question, why were they after her? If any reason, their mission would never be fulfilled. He vowed that she would live a full life in Japan, and any who had opposition to that would have to answer to Takuro's fists.  
  
Himura Kenshin said nothing after he asked Dr. Genzai how Koji could speak Japanese. He didn't know why he asked, though. Perhaps he had hoped that Dr. Genzai could come up with a better explanation than the real truth. Kenshin knew the real reason she could speak in fluent Japanese. The very moment Kenshin laid eyes on Koji, he could tell she was a very special girl. Koji was gifted with a special talent, and Kenshin had seen such a talent a long time ago. Perhaps that's why those men were after her, so they could harness her power and use it to their will. Kenshin shuddered at the thought of what it could have done to Koji.  
  
During the Revolution, when Kenshin was Hitokiri Battossai, the Imperialists fought with a secret weapon. It was a group of people that were all different in age, size, shape, fighting skills or none, and gender. They were all people the Imperialists had found who possessed great power. There were very few of them, but they were all very powerful and deadly. They were people who possessed the talent of telekinesis. And they were also able to speak any language after hearing only a few words. This and other abilities made them valuable assets to the war. Because most were opposed to the fighting, they were tortured to cooperate, others were more submissive than that. But many were killed in battle, and few survived the war. Even fewer survived the torture of the ones who commanded them.  
  
The control of the Bettos (Special.) was something that Kenshin, even back then, considered as a sick thing to do, for many of the Bettos were women and children and even they weren't spared the torture. Only the Imperialists knew about the Bettos, and only they new about the horror the Bettos went through.  
  
During that time, Kenshin actually helped the Bettos fight for their freedom, and several owe their lives to the Battossai. An incredible fact many wouldn't believe even if they saw it.  
  
Kenshin knew, without a single doubt, that Koji was gifted like the Bettos were, and the men that chased after Koji and killed her parents must have known about it. But how far would they go to come after her? It was a question Kenshin never wanted to know the answer to.  
  
That night, when everyone in the Kamyia dojo was sound asleep, only one person remained awake: Kenshin. Takuro tried to stay awake and watch over Koji, but it was no use. Kenshin offered to watch her for him. It took a little convincing, but Takuro's tired mind finally gave in. Now Kenshin sat, his eyes never leaving Koji. The reverse-blade sword rested on his shoulder, in case of any intrusion.  
  
In the dark, Kenshin visited the memories of his dark and bloody past. He recalled how he tried to help one particular Betto, a young boy only eight years old, and had been reduced to having no name at all. Kenshin had tried to help him the best he could, but the boy had been so badly tortured and beaten that he died before they could escape. Kenshin was still plagued by the boy's crying.  
  
Kenshin thought about telling Takuro and Waotaka what they had gotten themselves into, and that Koji was an American version of a Betto. However, he would need to reveal dirty secrets of the Imperialists and the things that they did to the Bettos. Kenshin decided that it would have to wait. It was something Kenshin was about to go out of his way to do.  
  
Suddenly, a door slid open, and Kenshin couldn't see who entered the room. His thumb clicked up his sword, ready for battle. A hand pushed it back down, causing Kenshin to almost kick whoever it was, but he stopped when he saw it was only Kaoru.  
  
"Don't do that, Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin whispered urgently. "If I hadn't seen it was only you, you could've ended up serious hurt!"  
  
Kaoru frowned, twisting her face into a fake pout. "I'm sorry, Kenshin," she apologized. "I just thought you would like some green tea, to help you stay awake." She lowered a tray for him to see, and it was carrying a teapot and two cups. Kenshin smiled. "I would like that very much, that I would, Kaoru-dono. Thank you." He thought that Kaoru's tea was as good as her cooking was bad. So that was some pretty good tea!  
  
Kaoru sat down on her knees and carefully poured the tea into the two cups. They sat there quietly sipping their tea without saying anything, until.  
  
"Why do you think those men were chasing her, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked suddenly. Kenshin reminded himself that Kaoru would freak out more if he told her the real reason Koji was wanted. So he lied about it.  
  
"I do not know the purpose those men were after Koji, that I do not. Whatever it is, we can't let them get their hands on her. I will do what I can to protect her, that I will." He might have lied in that first sentence, but the last one was the real truth.  
  
"I agree with you, Kenshin!" Kaoru whispered suddenly. Kenshin looked at her wide-eyed. "What do you mean?" he asked stupidly. Kaoru stood up determinedly and said, "I Kamyia Kaoru, Assistant Master of the Kamyia Kashin Ryuu, will do what ever it takes to protect her."  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After about half an hour, Kaoru said goodnight, and returned to her sleeping quarters. She wanted to know why Koji was in such danger. It didn't make sense. Perhaps things would be better in the morning.  
  
Once more, Kenshin was left in the dark to contemplate the past, and future of this tiny little girl.  
  
In his mind, Kenshin made a vow. He vowed that Koji would remain safe in Japan, and any who tried to take her away or kill her would suffer. He knew that Takuro must have made a similar vow, but it wasn't quite like the one Kenshin made. Takuro would protect and raise Koji like a father would protect and raise his daughter. But much more than the life of just one person was at stake. No one knew what the danger would be if Koji fell into the wrong hands. The lives of a whole nation could be at risk. He would do it, not just for the sake of Koji's safety and the safety of thousands of others, but also for all the Bettos that never survived the Revolution.  
  
The night passed without incident, but the danger against Koji would never pass. Only Kenshin knew the kind of peril Takuro had gotten himself into, and only Kenshin possessed the knowledge to prevent Koji's power to be unlocked by evil minds. He cursed his past and his knowledge. In a mere two days, he felt the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, and all because of what he knew, and one little ten year old girl.  
  
*What have I gotten myself into?* he thought to himself. *Why me?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did you all like that chapter? Pretty good, don't you think? Sorry that this one was short again, but I am trying my best to send this out without confusing people. Now that we have the stage set, the real fun can begin. We can only wonder how this will all turn out, right? I don't think I even know how this is all going to play out! I guess we will all have to wait and see, don't we? See you next chapter!  
  
Soul flyer.  
  
PS: If I misspelled any names or something like that, let me know and I'll fix it. ^_^x Okay, I'm off to consume massive amounts of food dangerous to my health. Yummy! 


	4. Dreams of the past: Koji's Troubles

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, but I had a case of the dreaded Writer's Block. I know we've all been down THAT road! Thanks for all the reviews though! Time to respond to them!

Nanami-kins: Because I've never seen Minority Report, I would have no idea what you meant, but thanx! I'm so very happy you like it!

Katie West: I am so flattered that you think I'm a talented writer! I'm also flattered that you would have nominated me! (Congrats, by the way!) 

Naomi: Can I ask a dumb question? What's a precog? I've never heard of those. Glad you liked this chapter!

Special thanks to Katie West and Naomi. Just because they have been with me from the very first chapter! I luv you guys! Keep reading! Time for the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did, but I don't have the money, so there! *Fights off evil lawyers* Back I say! Back!

Words in *stars* are Koji's thoughts. Words in _italics _are dreams and memories.

American Orphan: Who is Koji Really?

Chapter 2:

Dreams of the Past: Koji's Troubles

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Six years. Where did the time go?*

Koji sat outside, staring at the stars. Her auburn hair shifted in the wind around her face, framing it's elegance. Her green eyes glittered in the star's light. Clothed only in a night robe, she didn't seem concerned that someone might see her in this indecent state. She smiled at the familiar constellations, but deep down, she knew it was really an unfamiliar sky. She tried to push the thought out of her head, but it was no use. She couldn't help wondering. 

*Who am I?* 

She looked at the quiet, empty street. No one in their right mind would be out at this hour. Well, except one person, maybe. She was out here. Koji laughed softly, wondering if she was finally losing her mind. 

*Or maybe I already lost it.*

She had that dream again. It was the reason she hadn't slept peacefully for almost a month now. It came to her in the night at the same time every night. She closed her eyes, recalling the dream's contents. As the cool night air blew around her, she could feel her mind wandering to the depths of time... She lay down in the soft, cool grass, and soon, she fell asleep, facing the stars.

Then, Koji began to dream.

_Koji was standing on an unfamiliar road, one she had never seen before. In fact, she was on a type of road she had never seen before. Suddenly, it hit her. It was the dream again. It was that damn dream again._

_"Oh no," she said. "Not again."_

_The wind blew leaves around her feet, as if it was trying to guide her somewhere. Koji remained unmoving from her spot. _

_Soon, she heard footsteps. It sounded like more than one person, and they were moving fast. It sounded like they were coming her direction. She looked around, but saw no one on the dark street. The footsteps faded into the night's mystery, moving away from her. Tears of fear began to well up in her eyes. She knew what was coming. _

_"Please," she sobbed. "Not again. Let it be different."_

_Suddenly, there was a flash of bright light, and it blinded her so she couldn't see anything for a few moments. Koji found herself running in a smaller body, and she was growing tired. Another woman held her hand. No, it wasn't different this time._

_Koji looked up and saw fear in the woman's face. Who was she? Koji looked behind her to see two men chasing them. They wanted her, they wanted to steal her away. That was why they were running. Koji forgot being tired and ran faster._

_"OMPH!!" Koji had run into someone's knee, and almost collapsed. The woman next to her was talking to the person they had run into. "Take care of her!" Koji looked at the woman, just in time to see a knife plunged into her back. She fell dead in the man's arms. Koji screamed her fear, and tears rained down her cheeks. Why was she crying? She didn't even know this woman. _

_Koji looked at the man, and even though she knew who it was, she was still shocked to find that it was Takuro. She felt a tremendous pain come down on her head. Her eyes closed, but a second later they shot open, revealing a sea of blood._

_That was when Koji woke up, returning to reality._

*Not again!*

She shook her head and stood up. It was becoming persistent. Koji hadn't been able to close her eyes without seeing the images of her dream. 

*Why me? What is this dream I keep having?*

Six years. That was all Koji knew of her life, her life here in Japan. When she tried to go further in her memory, the search would be in vain. It would all turn up blank. She couldn't even remember her real name, or if she had brothers or sisters or not. 

No one knew how she got her, except Takuro, but he refused to tell her. Her friend, Kenshin, also knew but his response was always the same. "Memories must be remembered," he would say. "They cannot be told."

Other than the absolute absence of her past, Koji enjoyed her life, even though she wasn't a native. She knew that much. She could tell just by looking at the natives of Japan, and then looking at herself. Three years ago, while out with her friends, she tried to but the pieces together. 

_The Kenshin-gumi was out walking, on their way to find a place for a picnic. They were all there: Yahiko, Sano, Kaoru, and of course, Kenshin. But today, they had some guests with them. They invited Takuro and Koji to join them. _

_They settled down at the river where Yahiko and Koji practiced swordsmanship. They enjoyed the time to relax and relish the rare peaceful moment. _

_No one said anything for a few moments, but Koji took the opportunity to ask several questions._

_"Doesn't anyone know where I came from?" she asked suddenly. Everyone was taken aback. Koji wasn't the kind of girl to ask a question like that. _

_Kenshin sighed. "You know what I've told you, Koji. Memories must be remembered, they-"_

_"Cannot be told," Koji finished. "I know that, but I also know I'm not from here. I would at least like to know where I came from." Takuro shook his head. "When your older," he said, "you'll understand the reason we can't tell you." _

"Koji?" came a voice in the dark. Koji was shot back to reality again and almost jumped in alarm. She turned around to see Takuro looking at her with a confused, but tired expression. "What are you doing out here?" He asked sleepily. "You had me worried."

"Sorry, Takuro-san," Koji said. She stood up, brushing the grass that clung to her robe. "Is everything alright?" Takuro asked concerned. Koji smiled and shook her head. "Everything's fine." 

"Are you sure?" he persisted. Koji nodded. "Positive. Just couldn't sleep. I'll come inside in a minute. Alright?" Takuro nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. But get to sleep, you got it?" Koji nodded again, and watched Takuro disappear into the house. 

*Koji, you are a big fat liar.*

She couldn't go to sleep, or else she would have that dream again. But she was so tired! She couldn't continue this for much longer. 

She remembered seeing Takuro, but why? Koji felt that it wasn't just any dream she was dealing with. It meant something, but what? Perhaps, it was a key to her past, and explained how she met Takuro. But, who was the woman? Could she have been Koji's mother? But, if the dream was really a memory, didn't that mean that Koji's mother was...

No. It was just a silly dream, that was all. But still...

*Why?*

She shook her head, and walked into the house. She went to her room, and on the way, she could hear Takuro's some-what loud snoring. Laughing to herself, she lie down on her futon and quickly fell asleep, ignoring her fears of the dream. She was to tired to stay awake. 

Then, she dreamed that dream. Saw everything as she did when she dreamed it the very first time. She woke up at that same moment, heart pounding and gasping for breath. Once she calmed down, she could feel the warm morning sun on her face, and heard the birds outside. She smelled miso soup and rice cakes. But even though the morning sun brought cheer that day, she knew there was something wrong. 

Before she had that dream, she had another. It was a new dream, but there was something important her sub-conscience was trying to tell her. 

She remembered what happened, but like the other dream, this one confused her as well.

_Koji stood in a stone room of darkness. It was a cell of some sort. There was a high window that let in a small amount of moonlight. Below that window, she could barely make out the people sitting on the floor. Closer examination told her that they had gone through a terrible ordeal, judging from the marks along their bodies. _

_Koji saw a tiny boy, probably only eight years old. It didn't take long for her to see that he was near death. In desperation, she ran to him wanting to help him get better. When she reached out to touch him, her hand went right through him! So she was only a spirit. She wasn't there. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the boy suffer. _

_"There's nothing I can do to help? There has to be something!" Her cries fell on deaf ears._

_Suddenly, the door across from them shot open, and a short figure stood before them. He had unruly red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. That must be a younger Kenshin!_

_When all the people in the room saw him, their faces lit up in both hope, and hopelessness. They pointed to the boy Koji tried to help and Kenshin was beside the boy in an instant. _

_Koji watched through several intense moments as Kenshin did his best to help the boy. Before anything could be done to save him however, he coughed up blood, and died in Kenshin's arms. Koji screamed for the boy, and was sent back to that dark street. The dream came to her again._

After she and Takuro had breakfast, Takuro left to prepare for his voyage with Waotaka tomorrow. Koji would stay at the Kamyia dojo while he was gone, and during that time, she would discover what happened to her. 

It was time she spoke with Kenshin. Alone. And this time, he would tell her everything.

~~~~~~~

How did you all like that? Kinda short, but still cool! Right? Hmmm. Anyway, Please review! Its those reviews that juice me up to write! So if you want another chapter, review

Soul Flyer


	5. Two People's Past One Dilemma

Hey everyone! Awfully sorry this took such a long time to get out, but I have had a busy summer. First there was a magic convention, then going to all sorts of places. My summer just got busier to. I started a Latin summer course a couple of days ago, and I don't know if I'll have a lot of time to work on this. But I promise from the bottom of my heart. 

I am also really sorry for the last chapter. I know that went really fast, but it was the best I could come up with at the time. So, to make up for it, I worked extra, extra hard on this chapter. Also here is an update:

It's the event we've all been waiting for! Kenshin and Kaoru are indeed married! Yay! I have also decided that Kenji, their son, will play a significant part in this story. And now, the time when I respond to my reviewer. (Where did everyone go? I hope my last chapter didn't scare you off.)

Naomi: Of course Kenshin has something to do with this! I wouldn't have made it a Kenshin fanfic if he didn't! *giggles.* I do have a back story, and time will reveal parts of it as we go along, or I may just devote an entire chapter to the back story. I haven't decided yet. Don't worry about being sarcastic; I'm the same way with a lot of other stuff like that. By the way, thanks for telling me what a precog was. I'll have to go see Minority Report. Also, I want to thank you for being a faithful reader from the very start. Thank you!

And now, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 5

Two People's Past; One Dilemma

~~~~~~~~~~

*But, if I do tell him, will he think I'm nuts?*

Koji walked down the streets of Japan to the Kamyia dojo dressed in a purple kimono with a pattern of white flowers. Her long auburn hair was held up with a violet ribbon. The concern of the dreams had her mind spinning with thoughts and worries. On her back was a pack loaded with things she needed for her three week stay at the dojo. Her fears of the recurring dream, and the new one that included Kenshin were at the top of her mind. She resolved to tell Kenshin today, or early morning tomorrow. What ever happened though, she could not put it off any longer. 

*Maybe I can finally find some answers. Answers of my past may be in this dream. So what is this dream anyway? Is it a curse or a blessing? Maybe I have lost my mind.*

As she walked past the shops and people among them, Koji noticed two men that seemed strangely familiar. But she couldn't put her finger on who they were. However, she felt it might be best that she didn't know. Their appearance were nothing like she had ever seen in Japan, and they scared her almost. They seemed to give of an evil aura. She shook her head, and continued walking to the dojo, oblivious to any other people on the street. But there were two people who didn't miss her.

"Oh! Hello, Koji!"

Koji, who's mind was spinning with the thoughts and worries, jumped very slightly at the voice. She turned around and saw a smiling Kenshin holding a bucket of tofu. 

"Good afternoon, Kenshin!" Koji replied. "I didn't expect to see you here either!" 

From behind Kenshin came a little boy that looked like a six year-old Kenshin, only without the scar and sword. "Don't forget me!" he squealed. Koji laughed. "Don't worry, Kenji," she said. "I haven't forgotten about you. I just didn't see you behind your dad!" Even though Kenji was clumsy, like his father, Koji could tell that when he grew up, he would be a strong swordsman. 

"Are you on your way to the dojo?" Kenshin asked. Koji nodded. "Yeah, it feels like I haven't been there in forever! How about you Kenshin? You going there to?" Kenji jumped up and down. "Yep!" he squeaked. "Shall we walk together then?" Kenshin offered. Koji felt relieved at the offer. She could use some company right about now. "That sounds like a good idea. I would like that very much." So the three walked together down the streets of Tokyo towards the Kamyia Dojo. 

For a while, none of them said anything. To her relief, Koji didn't find herself worrying about the dream, even though the person she needed to talk to was right next to her. However, Kenshin had something to say.

"Uh, Koji?" he began. "Can I ask you a question?" Koji laughed, she laughed so hard she startled Kenshin and Kenji. Then she jokingly wagged a finger at him and said, "I believe you just did, Kenshin." A second later, Kenshin and Kenji got the joke and they also burst out laughing. "Indeed I did," Kenshin replied. "In that case, may I ask you a couple more questions?" Still laughing, Koji said, "Now you've got it, Kenshin. So, go ahead and ask away." 

Kenshin's face became stern suddenly, much different from the cheerful Kenshin Koji knew. It shocked her a bit. 

"Takuro," he began, "told me that you have not been sleeping well lately. Is there something troubling you?"

Koji stopped laughing almost immediately. Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Yes, something has been bothering me. I've been having these strange... dreams." It was only an instant, but Koji could've sworn she saw something flash in Kenshin's eyes. She disregarded it and continued. "I was going to tell you about it tonight, because they're beginning to scare me. I also think that they might mean something, that they have some hidden meaning." When he heard her say that, Kenshin knew something much more serious than simple dreams was amiss.

"Do you want to talk about it now?" Kenshin asked. Koji shook her head. "Not here, not now. I don't think this is something that needs to be discussed in front of Kenji."

"I understand," Kenshin said in a whisper. "In that case, this will have to wait until after dinner, that it will."

Koji nodded her approval and the three continued to walk towards the Kamyia Dojo. 

~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, back at the Kamyia Dojo:

"Get back here, Yahiko, and clean this floor!" Kaoru yelled. She was chasing Yahiko around the dojo waving her bokken around. 

"No way, Ugly!" Yahiko yelled back. "No way I'm cleaning that floor anymore! I'm a swordsman, and swordsmen don't clean floors!" He ran around franticly trying to avoid his angry sensei. 

Over the last six years, not much had changed with Yahiko. He was still an arrogant brat, but his heart still held his pride. However, there was one thing that had changed. Two years ago, Yahiko fell in love with Koji, and she returned the favor. Although no one could or would believe it, the truth was undeniable. 

Yahiko almost ran into the gate, just as Kenshin, Kenji, and Koji came walking up. The moment Yahiko saw her, he totally forgot that Kaoru was pursuing him. Smiling like an idiot he said, "Hey, Koji! How are-"

BAM!

"Ha ha!" Kaoru teased. "I got you!" She had finally gained up on Yahiko, thanks to Koji, and whacked him on the head with her bokken. Everyone laughed, save Yahiko. 

"What did you do this time, Yahiko?" Koji asked. Yahiko seemed at a loss for words. "I...uh..."

"It's more like what he didn't do, Koji," Kaoru said. "He refuses to help clean the dojo. Every time I ask him to help he puts up a fight."

Koji giggled a bit. "I'll tell you what, Yahiko," she said. "What if I helped clean the floor with you? Would that help?" Yahiko's cheeks blushed. "Uh, yeah. That'll be great!"

Kaoru put a hand on her forehead and sighed. "I don't know how you do it, Koji. I must learn your secret!" 

"I guess it's just a natural gift!" Koji replied. 

Only Kenshin knew that it was so much more.

~~~~~~

The day went by quickly, and everyone was busy. Kenshin did the laundry while little Kenji helped him, Kaoru cleaned up in the dojo, and Yahiko and Koji went about cleaning the floors. A little later, Sanosuke showed up, and for once, he actually helped to clean. Kaoru still believed that Koji was putting the charm on him to. She sometimes wished that Koji was around more often. It would really help a lot getting the freeloaders to actually do some chores for once.

Once all the chores were done, Koji and Kaoru set about making dinner. To everyone's delight, Koji was also gifted in the art of cooking and she helped Kaoru improve. So now Kaoru was a regular gourmet cook. 

Everyone enjoyed themselves that night and Koji forgot all about her problems and worries. She felt that nothing could harm her while she was with friends. 

After dinner, everyone went to bed and they were all sleeping in no time. However, Koji wasn't asleep for long after the dreams came to her again. She wandered outside and stared at the stars, much like she did last night. To her surprise, Kenshin was outside as well. He was sitting down on the grass with the reverse-blade sword leaning on his shoulder. 

"Can't sleep either, Kenshin?" she asked. He turned his head to look at her. "No," he replied. "But I had a feeling you wouldn't. Care to inform me about these dreams you've been having." He gestured her to sit beside him, so she did. Slowly, she told him about the dream she had been having for the past month now, the one when she finds herself on a deserted street. Kenshin listened intently, his face almost showing no emotion. When she finished, she waited for his reply. When it didn't come, she asked, "Do you think that it means anything?" 

Kenshin shook his head. "I don't know if it means anything important, but it may have a connection to your past. That is something you would ask Takuro. He knows more about your past than anyone. Now, is that your only concern?"

Koji didn't say anything for a few moments. 

*Should I tell him? Yes, I should.*

"I have had a new dream," she said, "one that I've never had before. It came to me just last night, but I feel that it is more urgent than the other one." Then, she preceded to tell Kenshin about the dream which included Kenshin himself, and the young boy he tried to save. Koji got to the part when everyone realized that the boy couldn't be saved, and she choked on the words. She looked at Kenshin, and it was almost frightening. His body was tense, his hands were clenched into fists, and his face was twisted in raw anger. Koji saw something in his eyes that she had never seen before, and it scared her. 

"Are you alright, Kenshin?" Koji asked in a quivering voice. "I'm fine," came the reply. "Continue your story, Koji." Koji nodded and finished the dream. 

"It seems," Kenshin said when she finished, "that this is more serious than anticipated. Koji's heart leaped in fear. That was not the answer she was hoping for. Kenshin continued. "Tomorrow, no one will be at the dojo except you and me, and Kenji will be with his mother. It is an ideal time to inform you of a part of your past. You know what I always say. Memories must be remembered. They cannot be told. You've remembered it, now I can tell you."

"You mean you can tell me about who I am and where I came from?" Koji asked excitedly. Kenshin shook his head. "No," he said. "That is something Takuro must inform you about, not me. Your new dream has a dark meaning, and the truth behind it won't be pleasant or kind. For, not only does it reveal a part of who you are, it also reveals a dark piece of my past."

Koji looked back at the stars if what Kenshin had just said didn't affect her at all. But deep down inside she was terrified. 

*What have I gotten myself into?*

A second later, a sleepy Kaoru came outside and approached them. "What is going on out here?" she asked in a sleepy manner. "Is everything alright?" Kenshin didn't turn to look at his wife, but only said, "It is a matter that Koji must take care of herself first. You will learn soon enough." 

Kaoru didn't ask anything else. During all the years she knew Kenshin, she learned that it was impossible to pry secrets from him. If it was Koji's business, than Kaoru didn't need to know anyway. "Well," she said, "get to sleep soon. It's almost dawn." Kenshin looked at her smiling. Koji noticed whatever anger was in his face had gone completely. "Do not worry," he said. "It won't take long to fall asleep in such nice weather." Kaoru nodded and went back to bed. 

"Kenshin," Koji said timidly, "I don't think I can go back to sleep." Kenshin looked at her with soft violet eyes. "Why is that?" he asked gently. "Well," she began, "the dreams have scared me so much that I'm afraid to sleep. I've been losing sleep because of this for a week now." Kenshin closed his eyes and nodded thoughtfully. "Do the best you can to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow will bring answers and well needed rest for you."

Koji smiled. She threw her arms around the swordsman and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Kenshin," she said. Then, she stood up and walked to the door of the dojo. 

"Oh, Koji," called Kenshin. Koji turned with a , "Yes?"

"Thank you for telling me," Kenshin said in a strange voice. "I feel that you may have a key to the door that reveals a part of you. All we need to do is decipher it and unlock the door. Goodnight, and sweet dreams." 

The teenager nodded and went to her sleeping quarters. She quickly fell asleep thanks to her conversation with Kenshin, and didn't even worry about the dream. 

That night, the two dreams Koji had the night before came to her again. Just as she reached the middle of the second dream, just before she ran into Takuro, it all fluttered away into the darkness. She drifted into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

Koji woke suddenly the next morning, and found that her head was in Kenshin's lap. 

*He must of come while I was dreaming, and somehow chased the dreams away. He's sleeping, so he must have been there all night.*

Koji stood up carefully so not to wake him and uttered a very quiet "Thank you." Then, she put her futon away and went outside to help with getting the chores done. 

After she left, Kenshin, who was really awake, stood up. 

*You're welcome, Koji. However, if my technique chased away your dreams...*

A memory rocked Kenshin. He remembered the ways the Imperialists forced the Bettos to fight by haunting their nights with nightmares. Kenshin could chase away those types of dreams. But that was the only kind of dream he could get rid of.

*If I could chase your dream away, then that means you are in serious danger. I will do all that I can to protect you, Koji.*

Kenshin walked outside and found that the other members of the Kenshin-gumi had not yet left. Koji was playing a game of hide and seek with Kenji before everyone left.

*I will protect you, Koji. I swear it.*

~~~

How was that chapter everyone? I really hope it was better than the last chapter. Please review, and tell me what you think. I hate to say this, but I'm not sure when the next one will come out. But I bet if more people review, the faster I get it out. See ya next chapter!

Soul Flyer 


	6. Danger Rises

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry this took so long, but along with summer school and the fact that my computer doesn't work half the time... okay, now I'm just making excuses. But I hope this makes up for my lack in updates. 

There was a new reviewer this time round, and the only one. Where did everyone go? I really hope people haven't forgotten about me. But I don't care, I've got a story to write! And its time to respond to the reviewer.

Sailor Goldensun: I am yet to read your RK fic, but that's 'cause time has been short. I promise I'll read it sometime this week. I am so happy that you love it so much! Keep reading! *Smiles*

Time to get on with the story!

American Orphan: Who is Koji Really?

Ch. 6: Danger Rises

~~~~~

After everyone left, Koji and Kenshin sat inside the dojo, staring at each other. Neither of them said anything for a long time. Koji lost track of the time, but she didn't worry. She was hopping that today she could find out why she's been having those nightmares, and maybe even learn a bit about her past. She didn't care if the truth behind her dreams was a dark and maybe even a violent meaning. What she cared about was that she would know _why she was having these dreams_. _Kenshin, however, wasn't as eager about this as Koji was. He was worried about what the truth would do to her. But there wasn't any way he could keep it from her. Her very life could be in danger.  _

"Koji," he said at last. He saw her become more alert, ready for what he had to say. "Koji..." he said slowly. She needed to know, both her dreams were important, be it better or for worse. 

"Koji," he repeated, "This won't be easy to tell you. I myself don't know where to start, that I do not." 

"You know," Koji said, "you don't have to do this if it's a problem. I mean, if you don't want to, I can probably suck it out of Takuro." 

Kenshin shook his head. "You don't understand. I don't want to tell you this, but it is very important. You can tell Takuro about it, but he wouldn't have the faintest idea of how severe this truly is. The only problem is that I don't know where to start." He said nothing more, but merely pondered. After a few tense moments, his eyes opened up. 

"Tell me," he said, "this new dream you've had recently. Tell me with all details. Are you sure it was me you saw?" Koji nodded. "I'm sure of it," she said quickly. "But," she added, "you were different some how."

"How is that?" Kenshin asked. It was something she didn't reveal to him the night before.

"Koji closed her eyes and tried to remember exactly what Kenshin looked like in her dream. "You were younger," she said slowly, "and your hair wasn't as bushy. You carried two swords instead of your one reverse-blade sword, and you had that scar on your cheek. The only major difference was your eyes. They were-"

"Gold," said Kenshin. He couldn't stop himself. Koji looked at him with a shocked look on her face and nodded. "How did you know?" she asked in a quavering voice. 

"Because," Kenshin said, "it was me. You saw me as I was over 16 years ago. I think this is a good time to tell me the rest of your dream." He waited as Koji gathered her thoughts. 

"Well," she began, "the dream starts out with me in a dark cell. There's a window, but it was at night so I couldn't see much. But there were people, ten at the most. As I looked closer, I could see that there were cuts, burns, and bruises all over their bodies. I almost got sick at the sight." Kenshin realized that she had a vision of the Bettos during the Revolution! Kenshin knew at that moment that Koji only told him half of her dream.

"Continue, Koji," he said.

"I see a little boy in the middle of the people, and he looked as though he suffered the worst of whatever they went through. When I saw the condition he was in, I rushed to him and tried to help. But when I reached him, I went right through him! I tried yelling for help, but I don't think anyone heard me." 

Kenshin felt his heart skip a few beats. She saw the little boy that he had tried to help. That was why he went to the boy at that moment! Koji's cry was heard! Kenshin thought it was one of the Bettos calling for help. But was he the only one that heard it? 

He waited for Koji to continue, but he saw that she was crying hard. The dream had obviously caused some emotional distress for her. He got up and walked to her. He sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's alright, Koji," he said in a tender voice. "I can help you, but you must tell me the rest of your dream." Koji nodded and rubbed the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. Kenshin waited a few moments while Koji calmed down. "Then, she continued finally with her dream.

After I yell out, you come bursting though the door a few minutes later. Everyone in the room pointed to the boy. Some were crying out, 'Help him!'" You were at his side instantly. You tried all sorts of things to help save him, but... but..." Koji broke down in tears once more. Kenshin didn't need to hear the rest.

~~~

It took a longer amount of time for Koji to stop crying. In his heart, Kenshin knew that Koji didn't receive this dream of the simple subconscious of her mind. Someone must have triggered it. But it didn't explain how he heard Koji's voice that night. It was a mystery to be solved later. 

"Koji," Kenshin said, "it's time I told you the meaning of your dream." Then he preceded to tell Koji about his past, his part that he played in the Revolution, and his relationship with the Bettos.

"So that's what you saw in your dream. It was a piece of my past, and now you know what my past is exactly."

"But how does that have anything to do with me?" Koji asked, a little frightened at what Kenshin just told her. 

"I have reason to believe," Kenshin said, "that you posses the same powers the Bettos did."

Koji was shocked beyond belief. "What makes you think that?" she gasped.

"We knew," said Kenshin, "That you were not from Japan from what Takuro told us. But you were suddenly able to speak in perfect Japanese. A talent of the Bettos was the ability to speak any language after only hearing a few words of it. I know that its not enough to support my theory, but there is something that can." 

"And what would that be?" Koji asked cautiously. 

Kenshin sighed. "It was your dream, Koji, that gave it away. The one you had of me and that young boy told me that you have a extraordinary gift." Koji said nothing, but Kenshin continued. "But I fear that this gift of yours will be your curse." Still, Koji said nothing. 

Almost immediately, Kenshin lost his serious personality and returned to the clumsy Kenshin that Koji knew. "I'm sorry that I had to tell you that, that I am. Perhaps we should have some lunch." He stood to leave and expected Koji to do the same. But she still sat on the floor staring at the wall, as if she was trying to see through to the other side. "Koji," Kenshin began, "are you alright?"

"That little boy in my dream," Koji said softly, "was he a Betto too?" Kenshin nodded sadly. "Yes." A small tear ran down Koji's cheek. "What was his name?" she asked. 

"I don't know," came the reply. "If he had one, I didn't know."

Koji didn't ask anything else, so Kenshin went out to cook lunch. 

~~~

Just as Kenshin finished cooking, he heard footsteps coming towards the dojo. He looked up to see Kaoru coming down the way. Alone. 

A few minutes later Kaoru informed Kenshin that Kenji was at Megumi's house with Yahiko. Both of them were due for a check-up, and so Kaoru took the opportunity to cheek up on Kenshin and Koji. Kenshin wasn't sure if he should tell Kaoru about Koji. 

Before Kenshin could make up his mind, Kaoru went inside the dojo to say hi to Koji. Just as he was about to bring lunch in, Kaoru screamed, "Koji! Kenshin, get inside quick!"

Kenshin didn't hesitate. He ran inside with his hand on the hilt of his sword. When he got inside the dojo, he saw Koji on her hands and knees. Her breathing was irregular and loud. Kaoru had her hands on Koji's shoulders saying, "Just breathe, Koji! Relax and breathe!" 

The moment Kenshin was beside them, Koji collapsed and fainted on the floor.

As Kenshin and Kaoru worked franticly to get Koji to come to, two shadows slipped silently away from the dojo unnoticed.

~~~~~~~

After Kenshin checked to see if Koji had a fever, (which she didn't) he saw a dart stuck in her arm. 

*Someone must have poisoned her!* Kenshin thought. It didn't look like it did any major damage. *It was meant to knock her out, nothing more.* He pulled the dart out with a steady hand and showed it to Kaoru. "Look at this," he said. 

"What is it?" she asked. 

"Someone is after Koji."

~~~~

Okay, I'm sorry if this doesn't seem like the best edited or the story with the best spelling, but I wanted to get this out now! So if you don't like it, well, nyah! Anyway, please review, tell me what you think, yada yada! And maybe the next installment will be out soon! (I hope!)


	7. Reclaimed Past

Yay! I've actually updated! I'm really really really sorry for the wait. I wanna get the story moving, so lets get those reviews answered!

Naomi: I totally forgive you for not reviewing chapter 5. I hope you like this chapter though!

The Hitokiri Battousai: Glad you like it.

Okay, we've gotten that out of the way, its time to WRITE! 

~~~~

American Orphan: Who is Koji Really?

Chapter 7

Reclaimed Past

Several hours later the poison began to wear off. Slowly, Koji began to regain conciseness.

*My head hurts* she thought. 

She didn't open her eyes immediately. Instead, she tried to remember just exactly what happened before she passed out. She was inside and she could have sworn she saw a strange shadow by the window. Kaoru had come inside to say hello, just as she felt a prick on her arm and she began to have trouble breathing and felt sick. Seconds later she passed out.. Could the shadow she saw have anything to do with it?

*Maybe I'm not paranoid... Maybe...*

Koji opened her eyes and saw that it was dark outside. *How long was I out?* she asked herself. She closed her eyes again, feeling weary. Suddenly, she remembered. Everything came back to her in a hard-hitting blast. Despite her tiredness, she sat up quickly and placed her head in her hands. "Oh my God," she whispered. Pain welled up in her heart and tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

Just then, the door slid open, but Koji didn't give any notice. Kenshin and Kaoru walked in. In an instant, Kaoru was at Koji's side asking, "Are you alright, Koji? What's wrong?" Koji jerked her head up and stared at the two for a few minutes, then looked away. "I don't want to talk about it right now," she said through her tears. "I just want to be alone. Please."

"But-" Kaoru protested. Kenshin put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "We should leave her alone for a while, that we should." 

Kaoru stood up, and she and Kenshin left and closed the door behind them. The moment they were gone Koji lost control of her emotions and began crying loudly. 

~~~~

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave her alone like that?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin sighed. "Koji has been going through some rough times, and this must be very distressing for her. I think some time on her own would be good for her, that it would." Kaoru's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Kenshin?" she asked. Kenshin shook his head. "I'm not sure myself, only that her life may be in danger, and the lives of others as well." 

Kaoru couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What is going on here, Kenshin?" Kenshin looked at her, his face a little bit more serious than it usually is. "I'll explain later, Kaoru. Right now, it's best if we all went and got some sleep, that we should." 

Kenshin turned and left, but Kaoru stayed. She stood, staring at the door. She could hear Koji crying. She could almost feel the pain and despair Koji must have been feeling. 

*What happened to you?* Kaoru thought. *What could of happened to make you cry like this?* 

She stood there for a few more minutes, then finally turned and left. 

~~~~

As the sun rose the next day, the morning showed no sign of the distressing event that took place the day before. There were few clouds, and the day wasn't to hot. The birds were singing their own songs, as if to harmonize with the cheerful day. But the faces of everyone at Kamyia Dojo did not reflect the day at all. 

To Kaoru's disappointment, Kenshin still refused to tell her what was going on. 

When Megumi got word of what happened to Koji, she rushed right over, and got Sanosuke to accompany her. Everyone at the dojo was worried about Koji, but no one wanted to disturb her sleep.

Instead, Kaoru thought that now would be a good time to clean up the dojo, and got everyone to pitch in, even Sanosuke. Little Kenji helped Yahiko mop the floors, and using his height and strength, Sano did a few repairs that were needed around the dojo. 

Kaoru didn't tell Sano about what had happened to Koji and why they were all so worried. Deep down she knew that she was only trying to keep her mind of anything but Koji. But there was still that nagging feeling that wouldn't leave her alone. Worry was stretched across everyone's faces. Except Kenji though. He was the only one who wasn't worried out of his skin. But he couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

A couple of hours later, they all braked for a quick rest. But, unlike she hoped, Kenshin still didn't tell Kaoru anything about Koji. What was going on?

The plop plop of bare feet and the rustle of a plain kimono could be heard through the dojo. Moments later, a very tired looking Koji appeared to the Kenshin-Gumi. Her tears had smeared on her face and there were shadows under her eyes. She had obviously been through a rough night. 

"Dang, Koji," Sano said out of the blue. "What happened to ya, kid? Ya get nightmares or sumthin' last night?" 

The moment he said he, he regretted it. Koji's bottom lip started to shake, and her eyes started to become glassy with tears. "Uh, forget I said anything, kid," he said, embarrassed. He stood up and walked away. He could be heard mumbling, "I'll go over here, where no one can hear me. Damn my big mouth."

"Kenshin? Kaoru?" Koji's voice was soft, and sounded weak. "Can I talk with you guys? Alone?"

"Of course, Koji," Kaoru replied. She and Kenshin stood up and followed Koji to her room. Once they were out of earshot, Yahiko said, "What about me?" Which was followed by a bash on the head, via Sanoske's fist. 

~~~~

Once they were in Koji's room, Kaoru slid the door shut and waited near the back of the room. 

"Tell me, Koji," Kenshin said gently, "what's wrong?" 

Koji closed her eyes and several tears slid down her cheeks. It was hard to find the words to tell them. 

"Was it another dream?" Kenshin asked. Koji shook her head. "Not exactly," she said. Her voice was so soft that it was barely audible. "Tell us, Koji," Kenshin pressed. "What's wrong?"

"I... I..." she began. "Well?" inquired Kaoru. 

"I remember."

She opened her eyes to the two people who became her family for the last six years, who both now stood in shock. Tears were pouring down her cheeks. "I've finally remembered," she said. "Remembered what," asked Kaoru. 

"I remember the time before I lived here. When I lived in America." She closed her eyes as the memory swept over her.

_"I know it isn't much," said the girl's mother, "but our income has been slow and we may not be able to enjoy a filling meal for a while." She was cooking a single small fish over a tiny stove. There was a hint of worry in her voice. The girl's father who was standing in a corner laughed softly and said, "To me, it doesn't matter. I don't care if I have an empty stomach, as long as my family fills my heart and soul." Everyone, the father, the mother, and their daughter laughed in the comfort of their home and in the company of each other._

"Now that I've remembered," Koji said through tears, "I'll never forget that night, back home in America. I'll never forget..." She sniffed. "Time didn't exist for us. We just lived our lives as every day came to us. But our peace, our happiness, was shattered. If it wasn't for those men..." Her voice trailed off. 

_As the family sat down for dinner, the windows shattered. Soon after, men clad in dark clothing began ransacking the house. The father instinctively stood up and shielded his wife and daughter. The mother was in such a fright that she couldn't move or make a sound. The young girl, however, was crying loudly. The family watched in horror as their already broken-down house was damaged and destroyed. Even though the girl wasn't anywhere near the strange men, she felt as though they were tearing her heart. _

"Can you tell me what they did?" Kenshin asked gently. Kaoru held her breath, but it wasn't in fear or anticipation. She could see Koji's memory as she told it! She looked at Kenshin and caught his eye. It didn't look as though he could see Koji's memory. 

"I can't describe the horror that happened that night in words alone," Koji said. "If you wanted to know what it was like, you would have to climb into my heart and experience what I felt that night. It was pure terror and fear. And those men, they were feeding off it." Kaoru gave out a sob. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was what had been plaguing Koji. This was what was terrorizing her dreams. 

_The crooks continued to destroy the family's beloved home, until the father could bear it no longer. "STOP!!"  he shouted in a voice that his daughter had never heard before. At the sound of his voice, every man stopped and looked at him under masks that hid their faces. "Stop this," the father commanded. "Why are you doing this? Why don't you just leave us alone? Please, leave us be and go." His wife snapped out of her trance and tried to stop him. "They'll kill you," she said through tears. "If you try and stop them, they'll kill you!" _

"I never thought I'd live to see the next day. What I got was worse." Tears kept falling down in a steady stream on Koji's cheeks. "Life is such a precious thing. Why take it away?"__

_The leader of the crooks stepped forward and addressed the father. "You can try and stop us, or you can just sit and watch, its up to you. But no matter what you choose, all of you will still die." Just as he finished speaking, a man from seemingly nowhere came up and grabbed the daughter. She began to shout, even as her captor pulled a dagger and held it at her throat. "I'll make you a deal," the leader said.  "If you let us take your darling little girl, and we won't kill you. What do you say?"  The father clenched his fists in anger. "What do you want?!" he shouted, unbelieving. "You'll never take her!" The leader shrugged, and charged forward. He took out his own dagger and thrust it into the chest of the girl's heroic father. His blood splattered over the floor. His killer only laughed. With the last of his life and strength, the father threw a punch to his killer, but it was like a pinch to him._

"I saw my father die trying to protect me," Koji said through her tears. "What I hated most was the fact that I didn't know why he had to die." Kaoru continued to see Koji's memory as if it were her own. "What worse, I still don't know!!" Kaoru didn't know how much more she could take. Why was she seeing these things? Why?

_The daughter screamed even louder, and her mother couldn't take it anymore. In an unexpected burst of rage and strength, she somehow managed to rescue her daughter and escape outside on the street. They ran as fast as they could, but they were perused by the man who killed her father. "Keep running," her mother said. "Just keep running!" They ran for a minute or two more before they ran into a stranger. Their pursuer was getting closer and closer. Her mother said to the stranger, "Please take care of her. Her father is dead, and they want to kill her as well. Please- -!" But her words were cut short. The man that killed the girl's father plunged a knife in the mother's back in front of the girl's terrified eyes! She felt a blow on her head, and all was dark. _

"For all I know," Koji said, "my parents are dead and those men that were after me before must be after me again." 

"STOP!!" Kaoru's cry had startled both Kenshin and Koji. They looked at Kaoru. She was on her knees with her head in her hands. "Stop," she said again. "Please, no more. I can't take it anymore."

"What do you mean, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. Kaoru stood up. "I saw everything, Koji." Koji gasped. "You mean, you saw... my memory?" Kaoru nodded. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Kaoru," Koji said franticly. "I didn't mean for you to- -"

"Its okay, Koji," Kaoru said gently. She rushed over to Koji and held her in a tight embrace. "But it's okay now, Koji. Your friends are here for you every step of the way. It's going to be okay, Koji."

"Um, Mrs. Kaoru?" Koji said sheepishly. "My name's not Koji." 

Shocked, Kaoru pulled back and stared at Koji in disbelief.

"My name is Leigh Carver."

~~~~

Long chapter this time around. I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while. I just now have finally gotten to it. I hope you like it, and if you do, review please! __


	8. Announcment from Soul Flyer

Note from Soul Flyer

Oh. My. GAWD. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN! Much to long if you ask me. If you look at it one way, I guess I left you readers on the ultimate cliff hanger... I'M SORRY! TT sigh

See, what happened was that I lost intrest in this little story (as I lose intrest in several things being ADD) and on a whim, I decided to look it up and read it.

Big mistake.

So now I am naming this fanfic as COMPLETE, for everyone's info. However, before you kill me for not telling you what happens to Koji, I am announcing that I will soon be working on a sequel fanfiction. The adventures of Koji the Betto will continue in a different story.

I do hope everyone enjoys it when it comes out.

Bye Bye!

-- Soul Flyer


End file.
